The Adventures of AJ and Karen: AJ and Karen
by Mellogirl123
Summary: this is the sequel to Before TNA.


The Adventures of AJ and Karen:

AJ and Karen go on Vacation

I'm pretty sure you've heard of AJ and Karen. I mean, I talk about them enough. Well this is a story about the time AJ and Karen went on vacation. And I already know what you're thinking: "uh oh." Well for this vacation that's an understatement; a major understatement.

AJ and Karen had just got on their plane. They were head from London back to the United States. They had just got done with TNA's UK Tour. They sat down in their seats and gave a sigh of overwhelming relief. "I am tired of traveling so much. I miss my boys," said AJ with much disdain.

"Yeah, I don't get to see Kyra and Kody either. I wish I could be there with them. These last few months have been so hard on them with Kurt and I going through the separation and the divorce."

"Yeah, I had a real hard time when my wife died a few years ago. I learned that you just gotta take it one day at a time."

"I'll remember that, AJ. It makes me feel a lot better knowing that your Grammy is taking care of them when I'm away."

"There are not many things that'll be crazy enough to take on my Grammy. Well, there is an exception to that rule…Kurt. But she's your Grammy too. She loves you to death," said AJ. "Do you know what we need, Karen?"

"No, AJ. Tell me."

"We need a vacation."

"A vacation? We're TNA talent. In fact, we're in the middle of a storyline. You know the big feud with Booker and Sharmell? We kinda need to do that. We've been away from the kids for nearly 3 weeks."

"That can wait. And Grammy is more than capable," said AJ as he put on his cutest puppy dog face.

"No, no. AJ, that's not a fair fight." AJ kept looking at Karen. She finally cracked. "AJ you know that I can resist it when you make that face," she pouted.

"Thank you, Karen. This is gonna be the best vacation ever. I promise," said AJ as he hugged her. This particular action was a bit difficult due to the fact that they were wearing seatbelts. Karen had to smile. Whatever made AJ happy usually made her happy. And this was one of those times. AJ took out his favorite game and began playing it on his PSP. Sometimes it was like AJ and Karen were on two different planets. AJ's mostly into video games and Karen's into things that adults do. AJ has two boys: Little Ajay and Avery. Karen has two children as well: Kyra and Kody. Karen and AJ had a lot of differences. But you know what they say, opposites attract. Karen grew up pretty well off. AJ…not so much. He lived in an old trailer with three older brothers. When he was fifteen he, his brothers, and his mom left their house to get away from his father. His dad beat him, his brothers, and sometimes even his mom. He and Karen had been friends since 1st grade when he shared his pb & j with her. They'd had their fair share of trials and tribulations together. Their biggest trial, however, was Karen's ex-husband Kurt Angle.

In their senior year of high school, Kurt and AJ were best friends. Karen was Kurt's girlfriend at that time. Kurt hit Karen; AJ protected her, Kurt hit AJ, AJ hit Kurt, and Karen tried not to get hit. It was a big mess. That's when AJ and Karen had become so close. No matter what he was always protecting her. She tried to protect him as much as she could. She was a woman that's had two kids after all. The worst thing about the Kurt situation is that they work in the same company. Karen, being as naive as she was back then, went against her better judgment and married him. It was going great for a while. But then things happened and they were right back at each other's throats again. Things got ugly, but they worked out for AJ and Karen. They both gained a valuable friendship. They had dated before of course. What kind of best friend story would this be if they hadn't? It got entirely too complicated. Kurt and his goons were always getting hurt, so they decided to be friends.

Karen and AJ's plane had finally landed in New York. They enjoyed the UK, but they were both glad to be back in the US. "I just got off the phone with Grammy," said AJ.

"Oh, good. What'd she say?"

"Well, I told her about the vacation and she asked why I wanted to go on vacation in Orlando when I already work there." Karen smiled. "She also asked me when we were getting married. Again. I keep telling her over and over that we're just friends. Actually I tell everyone that."

"And you get that look that says "yeah…right"; right?"

"Yeah."

"I get that same look. So, did you call Cornette?"

"Yep. I told him that we would be in Orlando and that he could call us if he needed anything."

"I can't believe they're letting us take a few days off."

"Why wouldn't they? We're two of TNA's hardest working parents."

"I haven't had a-"

"Holy crap!"

"What is it, AJ? What's wrong?"

"According that clock up there, our plane leaves in twenty minutes. And our plane is on the other side of the airport."

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?"

"Well they don't call me "The Phenomenal One" or "The Prince of Phenomenal" for nothing," said AJ as he grabbed Karen's hand. They ran toward their gate praying that plane to paradise didn't leave them.

"Hey, Cornette!" screamed Kurt Angle as he barged into Jim's office. Jim looked up from his desk and put his hands on his head. "Lord give us strength," he said as he looked upward. "What do you want, Kurt?"

"Where's AJ and Karen?"

"I don't know where they are for sure. They said they'd be taking a few days off in the area. They need a vacation. They've been working really hard. So, don't go and screw it up for them."

"Chill out Jimmy. All I'm saying is that I have a right to know where my wife is."

"Kurt, she divorced you three months ago! Get over it!"

"She'll be back, Jimmy. She always comes back."

"If she moved out and took the kids with her five months ago; news flash, she's not coming back! Now get your grubby fingers off my desk and get out of my office. My blood pressure is high enough without you here to make it worse."

"Whatever," said Kurt as he left.

"Who the heck does he think he is, Vince McMahon?" Jim had not realized that he had given Kurt information that would come in handy for screwing things up.

AJ and Karen had just checked into their hotel room. "Wow, AJ. You have your own room in the Hyatt Hotel? I'm very impressed," said Karen.

"Thanks. And I even had them put an Xbox 360 in here for my gaming pleasure." Karen laughed and shook her head. Even in a hotel room AJ had still managed to add his personal touch. "Do you want to play Halo 3?" he asked.

"No, that's okay."

"Are you sure? It's really fun. Please," said AJ as he made the puppy face.

"I don't know why I even try to resist anymore," said Karen with a sigh. AJ taught Karen the basic controls. It took a few tries, but after that Karen started to get better. "Dang, Karen. You're whipping my butt. You're really good."

"Thanks. It's not hard at all once you get used to it. Ha, I just killed you again!"

"Dang, not only did I just get beat by a woman, but I got beat by Karen Angle!" said AJ. Karen burst into laughter.

"Don't worry AJ, I'll go easy on you next time."

"Oh, she's got jokes now." Karen giggled and smiled at AJ. After a while Karen had whipped AJ's butt so many times she got tired of whipping it. But she didn't just whip it, she beat it flipped it, flipped upside down, over and beat it again. They turned on the TV. "Hey, do you remember that time when we went to Gatorland?"

"Yeah, and the gator ribs really were "phenomenal": just like you said," Karen laughed. She yawned and put her head on AJ's shoulder.

"Remember our wedding?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was surprised when you kissed me, but a good kind of surprise. Actually it was quite pleasant, if you wanna know the truth," said Karen sleepily.

"I'm so glad we're friends. You're one of the most important people in my life," he said as he held Karen's hand. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"You're the sweetest guy I've ever met in my life, AJ. I don't know where I would be if you hadn't saved me. No, actually I do know where I'd be. I just don't think I'd like to imagine it," said Karen as she began to cry.

"Don't cry. That's what friends do. And besides you saved me too once," said AJ as he wrapped his arms around Karen. She sniffled a little bit as he stroked her hair. Eventually she drifted off to sleep. "Hey, Karen? Karen?" AJ scooped her up in his arms. This was especially easy since Karen was so light. He put her in the bed. He grabbed a blanket and laid on the couch. Eventually, he too fell asleep.

Karen woke up the next morning to the sound of the shower. After a little while, it turned off. And get this next part, AJ steps out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. AJ was a bit embarrassed. "Well, this is a bit awkward. I'm really sorry, Karen. I just needed to find my toothpaste," said AJ as he unzipped his suitcase.

"AJ, it's okay. I've been in the guys' locker room, on the other hand, and sometimes they don't even wear towels."

"Please don't remind me," AJ said with a shudder. Karen yawned as she went over to her bag and pulled out her toothpaste. "Thanks," he said as he put his arms around her.

"Did you really mean what you said last night?" she looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

"You know I did. I meant every word of it."

"Then I only have one thing to say to you as of right now."

"What's that?" he asked inquisitively. Karen looked into his eyes for a moment and then she kissed him. AJ was absolutely intrigued. Karen giggled. He obviously still had a bit of the old AJ in him. After awhile AJ had gone back into the bathroom and came out fully clothed. "Hey, Karen, you might wanna wear some shorts."

"Okay," said Karen as she went into the bathroom. She got dressed and then they left. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," said AJ as he opened the door for Karen to get in the car. He got in and handed her a blindfold.

"AJ, you can't be serious."

"I'm completely serious. And no peeking."

"But what if we stop at a gas station and people see me like this?"

"Then I'll just tell them we're a newlywed couple going on our honeymoon." Karen laughed and put on the blindfold.

About 45 minutes later, Karen was asleep. "Hey, Karen, wake up. We're here," said AJ as he shook her gently. She opened her eyes and saw AJ looking over her. "Wake up sleepyhead," said AJ as he kissed her on the forehead. Karen smiled. As she got out of the car a wave of excitement hit her out of nowhere. "Disneyworld!" she screamed, "I haven't been here since I was a kid. Can we meet Mickey, please?" All of sudden it was like she and AJ had traded places. "Geez, Karen. I've never seen you spaz out like that before. Yeah. We can go meet Mickey," said AJ with a laugh. AJ held Karen's hand as they rode roller coasters. They had to stop to sign a few autographs on the way, of course. How could anyone pass up an opportunity to get an autograph from The Phenomenal One and his leading lady? The highlight of the whole day was taking pictures with Mickey Mouse. Karen spazzed big time. After taking pictures, they rode the biggest and fastest roller coaster in the park. Karen had to help AJ get situated after he threw up 3 times. He can wrestle at a height of over 50 feet, but he can't ride a roller coaster without vomiting: go figure. They walked back to the car. "That was insanely fun," said Karen.

"Except for when I puked."

"Yeah, that was gross. How are you feeling now?"

"Better, but still a little bit queasy."

"Aw poor AJ," said Karen as she stroked his head. "When we get back to the room I'm gonna fix you something warm to eat. And then you're gonna lie down and rest."

"Okay."

"I called Grammy while you were in the bathroom this morning, but oddly enough, she didn't answer."

"That's weird. Well, maybe she and the kids are having a great time," AJ reassured her. Karen nodded, but deep down she wasn't so sure. So they set off toward the hotel.

The next day AJ felt better than ever. "Thanks Karen. That soup really hit the spot."

"No problem, AJ. You would have done the same thing for me."

"Bring your bathing suit because today we're going to the beach."

"Okay! I can work on my tan!" They went to the beach and changed into their bathing suits. It was a perfect day. People were relaxing on their towels and building sandcastles. There were groups of teenagers surfing and grilling. They were listening to extremely loud and obnoxious music. Karen was laying out on her towel when a small group of teenage guys walked up to her. "Hey, baby. Let me getcho number." Karen peered up at him from her shades. "Beat it kid. I've got kids your age. In fact, I'm probably twice your age."

"Well, like they say, age ain't nothing but a number. Now come on," he said as he grabbed Karen by the arm. Karen snatched away from him.

"I said leave me alone. And I don't think my husband would appreciate you putting your hands on me."

"I ain't scared of yo husband. I ain't scared of nobody."

"Yeah, okay. 1: Learn some grammar. And 2: he's standing right behind you." The boy and his posse turned around to find AJ standing behind them. And for those of you who haven't had the pleasure of seeing AJ without a shirt on: he's pretty ripped. "Hey, get away from my wife!

"Hey, that's AJ Styles," said one of the boys.

"So," the leader said.

"He's a professional wrestler, man." The leader just dropped a few confidence levels. "My… my bad, AJ," the leader said.

"So, do you boys just go around hitting on married women?"

"No…no, sir."

"I tell you what, you leave my wife and the rest of these women alone and you boys get to keep those things on the top of your heads that you call faces."

"Yes, sir," said the leader as he and his friends ran off. AJ shifted his focus to Karen. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me."

"No problem. Your husband?"

"Oh, that was just a bluff. But who knows?" Karen said as she left. AJ stood there quietly as the thought hung in the air. After they had gotten in the car, Karen had a nervous look on her face. "What's wrong, Kar?"

"Well, I called Grammy again and she still didn't answer and she hasn't called back."

"I'm sure they're fine."

"I'm not. I'm really worried, AJ."

"Come on, Kar." Karen could see that AJ wasn't gonna let up about this. She decided that she would have to do the only thing that she knew would change his mind. "AJ, please. I have to know that they're okay," said Karen as she gently touched his chest. She kissed him on the cheek. This always used to work when Kurt wanted AJ to do something that he couldn't convince him to do on his own. So Karen would step in and be a bit of assistance. AJ had that nervous look on his face. His breathing got a bit shallow. "Okay, okay. Are you sure you want to cut the vacation short?" Karen had still got it.

"Yeah."

"Alright." When they got to the hotel they immediately got packed. AJ couldn't get a plane to Atlanta. So they had to drive all the way from Orlando to Gainesville, GA.

When they got to Grammy's everything seemed normal on the outside. When they knocked on the door, it fell off its hinges. They went inside. The house had been trashed. Karen tried all she could to hold back her tears, but none of it helped. AJ held her hand. They called for the kids, but it was quite obvious that Kyra, Kody, Little Ajay, and Avery where nowhere to be found. All of a sudden AJ heard a shuffling noise coming from one of the rooms. "Karen, come here quick!" AJ yelled. Karen ran to the bedroom. There, tied up in the corner, was Grammy. AJ carefully removed the tape from her mouth. "Help me untie her," AJ said. After they both untied Grammy, Karen went into the kitchen and made some oatmeal. Shortly she returned and Grammy gobbled it up. "Grammy, what happened? Are you okay?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I would've starved to death. And what happened was Karen's crazy ex-husband came and tied me up and took the kids." AJ's face turned red with absolute rage. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"AJ, calm down, please!" Karen said. She tried touching his chest, but he just pushed her hands away.

"No, he's carried it too far this time. He's bossed me around, abused you and your kids, and now he comes to my Grammy's and takes my kids?!"

"Are you gonna be okay by yourself, Grammy?" asked Karen.

"I'll be fine, Karen. The question is will you be okay? You've had to put up with that man for so long. You're such a sweet girl and you deserve way better than Kurt."

"Yeah, I try to stay away from him, but he's always breathing down my throat. And he is their dad."

"Just because he conceived them, that doesn't make him a dad. He hasn't even been there enough for them to even get the privilege of being called a dad."

"Thanks, Grammy," she said with a slight smile in the midst of all the misery. AJ took the car keys out of his pocket. "Come on, Karen. Let's go." Karen knew that AJ had enough. She also knew for a fact that when you messed with the people that AJ cared about most, you're in deep. It's happened before. Karen didn't object in the slightest bit. They got in the car and drove off.

There were very few words spoken between the two of them as they zoomed down the highway. AJ called Jim on his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Jim, its AJ."

"Oh, hey AJ. How's the vacation with Karen going? Huh, buddy?"

"I don't know, Jim."

"What do you mean? You're on vacation with Karen Angle, man. If I were you I'd-"

"First of all Jim, Karen can hear you, you're on speaker phone. Second of all, you didn't let me finish. I was gonna ask you how you think you're vacation would be going if you went to your Grammy's house and your kids were missing?"

"He wouldn't."

"Oh, but he did, Jim."

"That's an all time high on his list of all time lows."

"I haven't seen him this afternoon. I'll have security look for him."

"Yeah, well you better hope security finds him before I do because I'm gonna be there in thirty minutes."

"Wait! Tell Karen I'm sorry! And second of all, we're tapping!" said Jim as AJ hung up the phone. Even Karen was hoping that AJ didn't get to Kurt first.

Kurt had just been introduced and was walking down the ramp into the Impact Zone. The crowd roared with boos. When Kurt's opponent Christian Cage was introduced, the match began. In the middle of the match the lights went off and AJ's theme music came on. The lights came back on and Kurt found himself staring AJ square in the face. The look on AJ's face was far from welcoming. In fact, if looks could kill, the look AJ had on his face could have been a new form of death penalty. Kurt panicked and ran. Obviously a sign of guilt. The crowd cheered as AJ ran after Kurt. Kurt ran backstage with AJ right on his heels. Kurt hung a left and ran into his dressing room. By the time AJ had got there Kurt had locked the door. "I'm gonna kill you Kurt! I'm gonna kill you!" yelled AJ as he banged his shoulder into the door. AJ looked around for something to break down the door with. He found a metal pipe. This may seem kinda weird to you, but in the wrestling world metal pipes, steel chairs, and wood tables are found pretty much everywhere. AJ hit the door handle with the pipe until it broke. AJ ran in and started beating the living crap out of Kurt. Then he started hitting him with the metal pipe. Security ran in and tried to get AJ away from Kurt. It took ten security guys to fully contain him. Karen eventually rushed in as well. Kurt was on the floor beaten to a bloody pulp.

When Kurt came to he had a terrible head ache. He was in the hospital. "Kurt, you're okay," said a familiar voice. Kurt looked around. Karen was sitting in a chair next to his bed. "How do you feel?"

"Okay, except that my head feels like it got hit by a train and a bus."

"Awww, but I'm glad you're okay because I owe you something." Karen slapped Kurt really hard across the face. He groaned in pain. "That's for abducting my children you jerk. You should be so glad that security got to you before AJ could do any more damage. He would have killed you. I'm glad you're okay, though," said Karen as she left. Kurt layed back down to rest.

"How are the kids?" asked Karen.

"They're fine. Are you okay?" asked AJ.

"I'm good. Just a bit upset, that's all."

"Is Kurt going to jail?"

"Oh, yeah. And you should be glad that you aren't going with him for assault."

"I am," said AJ as he put his hands on his head. Karen layed her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm always gonna be here for you," she said.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I decided that-"

"I should really tell you something."

"What is it, Karen? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Keep your shirt on. Or off; whichever floats you're boat. When I was sitting in Kurt's room these past two days, I started thinking about my career. I called and told Jim that I would be leaving at the end of the month."

"Leaving wrestling?"

"Yeah, I need to be with Kyra and Cody."

"This sorta brings me to where I was going the first time," said AJ as he grabbed her hand. "I don't want to lose you, Karen. I've been in love with you ever since that where you and Kurt locked Eric Young inside of your limo," said AJ with deep sincerity. Karen burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you. I just can't believe EY fell for that," she said still laughing.

"Me either, but this is one of those rare times where I'm actually being serious and I-"

"Okay, I'm sorry. Please continue."

"I don't want to lose you Karen. You or Kyra and Kody. Those few weeks when you moved out of Kurt's house and didn't talk to anybody, I was on the brink of insanity. I love you so much. Will you marry me," he asked as he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"How can I not marry you?" she asked as AJ put the ring on her finger. "Just promise me one thing," she said.

"Anything for you."

"No more vacations until we're both retired. And we'll be taking Grammy and the kids with us."

"Absolutely," said AJ as he kissed Karen.

Two years later AJ and Karen were married and lived in Gainesville with Kyra, Kody, Little Ajay, Avery, and Grammy. They also had another son. They named him Joseph-Christian Styles. After two of AJ's best friends. They called him JC for short. See, there are such things as happy endings. Even in a sport where they beat each other with chairs.


End file.
